The Adventures of Crash and Spyro
by crashzilla09
Summary: Sorry for the many changes on this . I'm also, sorry for last . I was tired when I finished and posted this Anyways, this is sort of a different take on a Crash and Spyro story with some elements from the And of course some of you might get mad about a few things, but just keep in mind, it's just a Rated


Note: Alright, so this may not be what I said before.. boy do I have problems keeping to my words.. Anyways, I might not involve the games as much this time seeing that it was going to have me actually talk about each and every single level. And I don't think you guys want a story that's pretty much a guide to the games seeing how old they are. Plus the fact it doesn't show much creativity or imagination that way. I actually wanted to lay off the extreme stuff I usually have in my most recent stories. But I guess I'll have to try in between. Well.. I hope I don't screw up again.. and I hope you guys enjoy.. I own nothing.

**The Beginning**

In a dark night at Cortex's Castle, Dr. Neo Cortex and his partner, Dr. Nitrous Brio are trying to build a weapon of mass destruction and are trying to make a mutant to gather gems and power their ultimate weapon. If this one succeeds, he'll be the leader of the mutant army. If he refuses, they'll have to resort to Plan B. Inside the castle, machines were wiring, electricity was sounding, and a chemical table with bubbling chemicals. But who's to lead the army? Well, after trying on numerous animals, they have been nothing but failures. The only animal he hasn't tried yet, was a bandicoot. So he puts the bandicoot on the mutation able and tied it down. He went to the switch and was ready to pull it.

"Dr. Cortex, are you sure this won't end up like the others?" Brio asked.

"Fool! I will have this bandicoot as my general and he will lead my army to world domination. This time I shall reign triumphantly!" Cortex proclaimed as he pulled the switch.

The machine started up. The bandicoot looked up and was scared. The bandicoot tried to escape, but it was no use, the straps were too strong. The machine fired and changed the bandicoot. The bandicoot's arms and legs grew into human-like arms and legs. And just so happens to have clothes on without any explanation.

The bandicoot looks around.

"Where am I?" the bandicoot asked.

"Greetings. I am Dr. Neo Cortex and I.. am your father" Cortex said.

"Couldn't you try to be original for once?" Brio asked.

"Fine" Cortex said with a sigh.

"Ok. Your name is Crash, I am your creator. Your job is to lead an army of mutants and gather gems from a dragon dimension so I can use the energies from the gems to power my ultimate weapon so I can take over the world. And I think that's about it" Cortex said.

"Uh.. ok then.." Crash said.

"Well that went smoothly" Brio said.

"Hey, at least he knows his job" Cortex said.

"Whatever" Brio said.

"Ok. So.. you want me to gather stones to power up your ultimate weapon for world domination?" Crash asked.

"That's the idea" Cortex said.

"In that case..." Crash said then jumped out the window and into the water.

"I guess I shouldn't have given him too much information" Cortex said.

"So, what now?" Brio asked.

"We'll have to go with Plan B. Get the fireproof equipment and get the mutants ready" Cortex said.

"Yes, Cortex" Brio said.

Brio walked in N. Gin's room. N. Gin turns to Brio.

"It is time" Brio said.

Meanwhile, in the Dragon Kingdom, Spyro wakes up on a bed. He yawns and stretches. He looks over and sees pictures of Ember and Cynder. Who should he go for? The Dragon Couples Ceremony starts in a few days. Every five years they have this ceremony to have an idea on what it's like defending your mate. If both him and his dragon friend, Flame go after the same girl, they'll have to either fight until someone is unable to fight or until one of them loses their life. It all depends on how strong the passion is. Spyro hopes he doesn't end up facing his friend, but if that were to come, he will have no choice. Tradition is tradition.

Ignitus then walks into the room.

"Morning, Spyro" Ignitus said.

"Morning, Ignitus" Spyro said a little groggy.

"How did you sleep?" Ignitus asked.

"I slept fine.. but I still have this worry that I might end up facing Flame" Spyro said.

"I'm sure you won't. But don't expect everything to go your way. You might lose something either way" Ignitus said.

"That's very encouraging.." Spyro said sarcastically.

"I'm just telling you the truth. I care for you like a father, but I cannot protect you. I can only prepare you to face on what's to come" Ignitus said.

Spyro sighed as he looked out the window. There was silence for a while. Ignitus then spoke again.

"It's a nice day. How about going outside and hang with your friends?" Ignitus asked.

"What's the point of doing that if I'm going to loose a friend?" Spyro asked.

"You don't have to loose a friend. You can make a plan with Flame if you want. Or don't and hope you two don't confront each other" Ignitus said.

Spyro still remained silent. There was a pause for a little bit. Then Ignitus spoke again.

"If I were you, I would spend as much time with my friends as I can. It's better than hiding away and only making your friendship weaker" Ignitus said.

Ignitus then left the room and Spyro stayed with his thoughts. Spyro thought long and hard on what would be better for him. Questions ran through his head. Is it right to hang with a friend only to possibly kill him after a few days? Will Ember and Cynder be his only choices? Has he even met the one for him yet? Does he deserve to have someone else? Or is he to die by the hands of his friend or someone else? As these questions spun though his head. He almost felt like he was getting a headache.

Sparx then flew towards Spyro and buzzed around his head.

"Hey, Sparx" Spyro said.

Sparx just buzzed in response.

Then beams fell from the sky. Hitting the dragons and turning them into statues.

Spyro then looked and saw thieves run off with dragon eggs.

"Sorceress" Spyro said.

Ignitus then bursted in the room.

"Oh good. You're ok" Ignitus said in relief.

"What should I do?" Spyro asked.

"You must go and retrieve the dragon eggs and bring the Sorceress to justice. I will stay here and see what I can to to free the others" Ignitus said.

Spyro nodded.

"Come on, Sparx" Spyro said.

He then jumped out the window and glided to a boat and took off. We then see near where Spyro took off that a portal appeared.

A/N: Ok, so this isn't my best, but hopefully it's at least a little more interesting than my first attempt. Hope you have enjoyed and if you have anything to criticize, I'm all ears. Well.. technically all eyes, but you get what I mean. Anyways, hope this was at least interesting and I'll try my best to improve as I go along with the story. See ya around.


End file.
